capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Dee
In Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection, a new secret character is unlocked in the "Arranged Version" of Vampire Savior. This character is named Dee (ディー), and he is essentially Donovan from Darkstalkers with more powerful moves and a new projectile attack. He appears as Donovan's head(Donovan head from NightWarrior, not DarkStalkers 3 style) put onto Demitri's red-colored body, with his sword Dhylec floating behind. Dee is the true, present day Donovan, somewhat corrupted and a "what if" if his Vampire Hunter ending was indeed canon. In Dee's ending, he confronts Anita, who shows her true form and he begins to fight an aged Anita. The outcome of this fight is not shown, but during the credits various pictures are shown of an aged Anita visiting a grave. It is assumed that the grave is Donovan's and that she won the fight and killed him, but it is still unknown whether this is a canon event or something of a "what if". About In his Darkstalkers 3 ending, Donovan finally loses his humanity as he sacrifices himself somewhat in order to protect Anita as well as awaken her emotion again. Although Donovan is victorious, he succumbed to the dark part of his soul too much in order to do so. This tragic turn of events causes Anita to cry, and is symbolic in showing that Anita is finally whole again. Years later, a grown Anita wonders what became of Donovan, and she hopes he is okay. Sadly however, we find Donovan sitting on a throne, beside many bodies. He is fighting a neverending struggle with himself as he yearns for inner peace. Trivia *The name "Dee" is possibly the name of his demon side or he abandoned his original name due to the fact that his corrupted side takes control. *Dee is a optional boss in the "Arrange mode" of Vampire Savior, Vampire Savior 2, and Vampire Hunter 2. The task is the same as to face Oboro Bishamon but as a extra to it. *In the opening battle of Dee (optional boss), his voice is heard in a distorted way (random and mix up voice of Donovan) as he appears ready for battle which proves that he is Donovan. *Dee's character color is very similar to Donovan's original color. *His winning theme is the same as ShadowSoul. *Dee is hidden in the "?", just like ShadowSoul and Marionette. *Some of his new powers are very similar to Demitri powers, it is possible that his father is Demitri or someone from the Maximoff family, his father is still unknown. *The Dhylec red color is reused from one Donovan dark color costume and given a glowing special effect. *When Donovan got corrupted by his darkside, his powers and his sword got affected also since they are part of him, which they change into a scary dark red color tone. *Dee voice is reuse from Donovan NightWarriors voice. Appearance *'Vampire Darkstalkers Collection' - (2005 - Japan only) Game Sprites Betablizzard-1-.gif Dee darkstalkers by srrsu-d3an9v7.gif Gallery-Artwork File:Dee_Art_Work_2.png|Dee Sketch 1 File:Dee_Art_Work_3.png|Dee Sketch 2 File:Dee_Art_Work_1.png|Dee Sketch 3 Dee Art Work 4.png|Dee Sketch 4 Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters